Love On YouTube
by Gurly HR
Summary: Do you love YouTube parings? Do you like Ianthony, IanCorn, Mari/Jovenshire, Sohinki/Laser Corn, ProtonConroy, Josh Jepson/Attacking Tucans, Josh Jepson/Lucahjin, Attacking Tucans/ Luahjin, and many more? Well, this is the place it all is! (Yaoi, Yuri, and Straight Pairings are accepted.)
1. Accidentally In Love

_**(A/N: I don't own Smosh or anyone in it.**_

_**Other parings are accepted in this, so in the reviews or PM me what other pairings you want. I'll try to write them all.)**_

Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla saw the moving truck pull into their house. _Now Ian's house._ Anthony grabbed his remaining boxes that were filled with pictures of Ian and Anthony. They were smiling and laughing and just being the young kids that were in high school that they were. That's all. They're in their twenties now, and Anthony is moving out with _Kalel._

Ian couldn't find any words to describe what he felt right now. Just all the hurt, embarrassment, and **anger** he felt was swelled all up in him. There were no words how to describe it. Ian bit his lip, and ran a hand through his brown bowl haircut. There were no feelings. It was rainy in Sacramento, California. He would have made a comment about Anthony looking emo, but it just wouldn't be the same.

It never will. He knew he had fallen in love with Anthony the moment they had their first Smosh video. Just all the excitement and fun they had made him realize how much Anthony Padilla was important to him. Now, it's all _crumbling. _Or, at least Ian thinks it is. The rain is sprinkling down his cheek, and if weren't for the rain, Anthony would have seen the tears that were really falling down Ian's face. Ian wants it to stop. He wants to yell out to the world that he hates Kalel. And that he hates Anthony. He hates Anthony because if weren't for that day they met in 6th grade, this wouldn't have happened.

They would have gone without knowing each other even existed. Ian wants to regret meeting Anthony, but he really knows that was the best day of his life. _The day he wanted Anthony Padilla to be his best friend._ The day he walked over to him during science class because the teacher assigned him with the brunette boy.

He remembers the day like it was yesterday. Now, it's gone. It's gone forever because of her. Why'd she have to be so _flawless? _So _pure?_ So... Everything that Anthony _wanted._ Everything she could be and Ian couldn't. He wanted to be her so Anthony could kiss him and hug him and _tell him_ how much he means to him. Ian let's out another tear. He should've known it would never work.

He notices that Anthony says bye, and tells him not to forget about Smosh Games on Wednesday. Ian knows he will see Anthony for more Smosh stuff. But he also knows the he'll never be what Anthony wants.

_Ian Hecox would never forget that he was accidentally in love with Anthony Padilla._


	2. Blushing

_**(A/N: I don't own anything. And, this is Tyler/Emile. Who suggested this, you know who you are. ;)-)**_

Tyler (Attacking Tucans) looked over his shoulder at the brunette wearing the blue and white polo shirt. He carefully studies the young man. It's amazing how interested you can be in someone who you've only talked to for a little bit. The brunette has brown hair, and isn't the most muscular in the group. _He's not the tallest either_, Tyler notes. But neither is he, so he doesn't complain.

He continues staring at the young man and saw the brunette laugh. His laugh sound like bells jingling. Tyler tilted his head. He couldn't like **Emile**. Emile was a guy, and he, himself, was a guy. Tyler sunk back into the chair as he wondered. _Does Emile even have a girlfriend...? If he did, he didn't talk about her too much. _

Tyler shakes his head. _What did it matter if Emile had a girlfriend? Why did it hurt his feelings?_ Tyler groans loudly again. What was this that he was feeling? His stomach had a tingling sensation and his cheeks had a light tint of pink on them. He trains his eyes on the T.V. before him_. Just focus_, he tells himself. He takes a deep breath, and continues to play. Emile's _smile_ keeps creeping its way back into his mind. And before Tyler knew it, he threw the controller across the room. Tim, Jon, Josh, and Emile look up from the computer where they were looking at the comments for the Run Away Guys video. Tyler's eyes widened, as he blushed even more.

Emile looked at him confused. _"...Tyler are you sick or something...?"_ Tyler's eyes widened and he looked back at the T.V. where he died after aliens shot their guns at his Spartan on the T.V. "No, Chugga," Tyler said as he got up to retrieve his XBOX controller. "I'm fine. Just a little bit tired."

It wasn't an entire lie, he guessed. It was 2:30 in the morning and the guys were having a sleepover at Jon's house after a convention they had in Canada.

Tyler sits back in the couch. He didn't even see Chuggaa's blush or what Chuggaa had said.

**"He's so cute when he's blushing," **Chuggaa noted, as he blushed harder.


	3. You So Like Me

_**(A/N: I don't own anything. I'm liking where these one-shots are going.)**_

Lucahjin (Reese) sat on her couch next to Josh Jepson. Josh Jepson was watching Freddy VS Jason. Reese watches it for a moment and slowly looks at him. "Is there a reason why you are watching Freddy VS Jason?"

Josh shrugged. "Eh. I'm bored as hell. I needed something to do." Reese punches him in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've watched with you." Josh stayed quiet, and so did Reese. After a moment of silence, Reese looked at Josh from across her eyes. _What was going through his head?_ _He's usually just so quiet when they do stuff other than let's plays._ Reese kinda smiles. He was so cute when he was concentrated. His lips were in a slight pout and his eyes would narrow. Reese smirks, but then it turns into a frown. This was awkward now. _"So..."_ Josh turned his attention from the T.V. to her. "What's so special about blowjobs?" She asked. Josh laughs. "Blowjobs?" He asked, as he leaned back into the couch. She crosses her arms and huffed. Her red hair slightly covers her left eye. Josh laughs harder. "I don't know... Pleasure?" He suggests after he recovered from laughing. Reese blushes and looks away. It was one of these moments he could make her blush hard. Josh relaxes and watches the T.V. "You **sooooo** like me," He comments, as Reese jumped up startled. Reese's eyes were filled with alert and embarrassment. "I do not!" She crosses her arms and stomps her foot. She looked like a little ten year old that was caught liking a boy. "**Yessss,** you do," Josh says, as he smirks up at her.

"_Nooooo_, I don't!" She yells, angrily. That was a lie. Her stomach was churning and everything was going crazy. "**Soooo**, you don't?" He asks, as he got close to her. Their chests were practically touching and she bit her lip. "I don't like you..." She said, as she avoided eye contact. He smirked in victory. "_Yep, you like me._"

Reese grinned. "Well, _mister_, maybe it is **you **who likes _me!_" She points to herself and grins. Josh looked completely unaffected. "Yep. I like you."

"...You do?"

Silence. Then, he kissed her. And to her surprise, she kissed back. He pulled back, and leaned his forehead and hers. "I knew it," He says.

She grins. She knows what coming.

**"You sooooo like me."**


	4. Taking It Back

_**(A/N: I don't own anyone in this story. For all you ProtonConroy shippers out here, here you go!)**_

Jon let his eyes close as he rubbed his head. All of the memories and emotions that he felt were crashing down from a million feet from the sky. _All of it._ He didn't want it to happen like this, he never wanted to be hurt by someone he loved. Especially _Emile._ Jon knew the moment he told him, that bond was broken.

Jon couldn't help it, though. He couldn't stay away from the younger male, the one who loved polo shirts. He had to tell him how he really felt. How he really bad he needed Emile in his arms, so that no one could hurt him. Jon wanted him safe and sound with him, not with anyone else. All he wanted to do was embrace him and love him.

Jon opened his eyes and looked outside the window. It was a cloudy night, with no stars sprinkled over the sky. It was dark and cold. _'What does it matter?'_ He thinks. _'It's always dark and cold.'_ Jon knew Emile would refuse.

He knew Emile would refuse because he wasn't like him. He wasn't weird like Emile. Well, that's what Jon thought he was. He liked girls _and _guys. When he told Emile he was bisexual, Emile stared at him for a long moment. _'Did I scare him?'_ Jon thought. _'...Did I mess it up?'_ Jon asked himself.

Emile's lips quirked into an awkward smile, but he managed out, "Oh... Well... O-Okay. Different's good, right?" Jon knew Emile was a bit weirded out, but he guessed everyone's like that when they learn their best friend is bisexual. Or gay. Or lesbian. Jon knew he could trust Emile with it, he had told Tim first before Emile.

Jon really didn't want to tell him, he thought Emile would tell him he was weird or something. Tim persuaded him to tell him, that best friend weren't supposed to keep secrets. But this secret just can't be told. But, here he was. He told Emile and Emile was fine with it. Jon wasn't sure if he was happy or scared. He was happy that Emile could accept it, and they could still be best friends and do let's plays. He was scared, that if he told Emile is true feelings, he wouldn't be fine with it.

But then that day. It just didn't fit what happened. The light from the sun shone from the clouds that were spreaded all over the sky. The blue sky sent a happy wave for everyone. Everyone except for Emile and Jon. They fought a lot during Let's Plays, and usually Tim would block them out when they did, but this time it was different.

They weren't fighting about who won, and Tim wasn't there to calm down the fight. Tim went to the store to pick up some snacks while they would be let's playing, and Lucah Jin went along with Tim.

They fought and fought, and then that simple but hurtful question came as a shout. And it hurt more because it was from Emile. **"Why do you care? You never cared in the first place!"**

Jon didn't even remember what they were fighting about. Just all of the confusion, anger, and hurt came all crashing down on him. _"Because I love you, damn it!"_ He yelled. He was on the verge of tears. And eventually, when Emile didn't respond he did.

He fell to his knees and let the tears flow. _"I love you, you idiot. You're stupid and worthless, and you can't even do anything right!"_ He yelled. _"You're handsome and incredible and I can't get you out of my mind! You're funny and irresistible and everything I ever wanted!"_ He yelled again. He let his head fall into his hands. The sobs were loud and Emile stood there stunned.

All of the anger was gone and it was filled with despair. "Jon... I-" Emile cut himself off. He looked away. "Jon, you're my best friend... But, I just... I don't like you that way..." Emile admitted, looking at the ground.

All of the hurt, confusion, and anger Jon snapped his head up with tears still streaming down his face and left. He left Emile and everyone else. He was pretty sure Emile probably told everyone because his phone was overflowing with text messages from almost everyone. Tyler, Josh, Donna, Yoshi, Tim, Lucah, and Emile kept calling him. He would ignore all of them. He couldn't bare to talk to any of them.

He was shamed for what he had done. He couldn't even talk to Emile or anyone else. He shut every one out.

That was a month ago. He let his eyes close and the cool air from outside the window blew against his face. _"I'm sorry, Emile,"_ He mutters. _"I really am."_

_"Sometimes, I wish I could take it all back..."_ He says, as the tears appear, and they start streaming down his face again.


	5. You Eat Vagisil?

_**(A/N: I don't own anyone or anything in the story.**_

_**Pairing: Tyler/Josh AttackingTucans/JoshJepson**_

_**Warnings: Cursing and comments of Vagisil.**_

_**So, uh, I saw all of the requests in the reviews, and guys, I will get through to them some way, some how. I'm looking into some of the requests because some I've never heard of, so bear with me on those. Anyways, this is Josh X Tyler, so… Here you go!)**_

Tyler and Josh were in Tyler's room at Pax. "Jooooosh," Tyler dragged out. Josh was texting fast on his phone. "What, Tucans?" He asked, not paying attention.

"I'm boooooored," Tyler dragged out once again. Josh didn't respond, he was texting away on his phone. Tyler raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was so focused. "Hey, Josh, do you eat vagisil?" He asked.

Josh was still not paying attention, as he murmured a soft reply, "Uh... Yeah, whatever, Tucans." A grin broke out on Tyler's face. "I knew it!" He shouted out, breaking the silence. Josh fell off of the chair, and glared daggers at Tyler. "Thanks, bitch," He growled at Tyler. Tyler didn't seem affected, as he kept a happy face. "You eat vagisil, Josh?" He asked, smirking lightly.

Josh got up from the ground and stomped towards Tyler. "You, damn, son of a bitch!" He yelled at him. Tyler smiled warmly. Josh grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, as cuss words flew out of his mouth. Tyler cocked his head to the side.

"Man, that vagisil you've been eating has REALLY been messing with your mind, huh?" He asked, knocking on Josh's head. Josh shook his head, as he cussed more.

Tyler laughed, and settled back into the chair he was sitting in. Josh was practically over him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Aren't you fucking afraid?!" Josh yelled in his face. Tyler's grin grew into a bigger grin. His white teeth were showing as he smiled. "No, but," He studied Josh. "You're cute when you cuss," He commented.

Josh, completely shocked by the sudden compliment, whipped his head back in surprise. "What the hell, Tyler?" He asked, his eyes wide. Tyler only hummed in reply. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Josh threw his arms in the air. "What you just said! Say what you said again!" He yelled at him. "...What you said again," Came the reply, Tyler smirking as Josh glared at him. Josh was about to grab Tyler by the collar again, but restrained his arms from doing so. "Tucans, you know what I mean!" His voice showed no playing around in it.

Tyler rolled his eyes and laid his head on his hands sweetly. "I said, 'You're cute when you cuss.' "He said politely and obediently.

Tyler's stomach growled. "I'm hungry. What the hell are we doing just sitting here," He commented. He stood up from his chair. As he walked, he patted Josh on the head. "Up, I say," He said boldly. Josh stayed where he was, not moving. He was thinking very hard on what Tyler had just said.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet on his cheek. His mind reeled with what it could be, but then he noticed.

**It. **

**Was.**

**A.**

**Kiss.**

**From.**

_**Tyler.**_

He jumped out of the chair he was, and looked at the back of Tyler with wide eyes. Tyler looked behind him confused, but he could see the teasing glance in his eyes. "Why are you so flustered, Josh," He asked sweetly. "Something wrong?" He pouted, before walking out of the hotel room, leaving a confused Josh behind.


	6. I Can Make It Better

_**(I don't own anyone or anything.**_

_**Pairing: Mari/Jovenshire**_

_**A/N: I just… *Sigh* IT'S TOO SHORT, DAMN IT. Anyways, MariXJovenshire, here you go!)**_

Jovenshire watched Mari dance, she jumped up and down, yelling at Sohinki sometimes. He chuckled to himself as he watched the young girl. She jumped, as she danced crazily. She almost sat in Laser Corn's lap, and Laser Corn blushed. "Mari!" He yelled.

Anthony waved his hand. "Don't worry, we'll just edit it or something!" He patted Laser Corn's shoulder. "Mari, did I just see you sit in Laser Corn's lap?" He questioned, asking like nothing happened.

Jovenshire didn't listen as he watched her. she was beautiful. From her long black hair, her skin, her curves, and her nice personality. He was everything he ever wanted.

He crossed his fingers hoping they would get the duet, but somehow he figured Ian and Laser Corn would somehow get it.

Laughing to himself, he cheered Mari on. She danced to the song, swaying her hips sometimes. She smiled happily, her hair was flowing everywhere from the movements. Sohinki laughed, "C'mon, Mari! You can dance better!" He laughed harder as Mari glared at him. "I'm trying as hard as I can!" She complained.

Jovenshire shook his head. 'What did Sohinki mean by dance 'better'. She was doing perfect!'

He looked at his lap, and Anthony turned and looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, you look emo. Cheer up!" Anthony had a big grin on his face as he laughed at Mari.

Jovenshire rolled his eyes. In a few chairs away from them, they could faintly hear Laser Corn say, "He looks like a douche bag..."

Jovenshire took off his shoe and threw it at him. It hit Laser Corn on the head, and he glared at him. Ian widened his eyes and looked at him. "Laser Corn, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Sohinki rolled his eyes, "He's fine, Ian!" He desperately wanted everyone to stop talking so he could stop losing his focus from Mari.

Mari did some wild dance than Just Dance forced her to do. When it was over, she fell back on the floor, her head accidentally hitting Jovenshire's foot.

"Fuck!" She yelled, raising her hand to rub the sore spot on her head. Jovenshire scrambled to the floor, "I'm sorry Mari!" He yelled.

"Dude, it's all cool. Just probably a bruise," She reassured. A more daring part of Jovenshire came out of him, as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her where she hit her head.

"I think I made it feel better," He teased, as she blushed.


	7. Christmas Kiss

Jon sighed as he sat back in the chair, cold from the winter air. He hugged his sides, Dear God it was so cold... He was wearing a simple hoodie, thinking it wouldn't be as cold as he thought. He had ear muffs, simple gloves, but damn it, he was still cold!

He was at a Christmas party that Chuggaa was throwing, he wanted to say he regretted coming, but really he was having a great time.

Lots of other Lpers had showed up too. There were too many to name, but he was having a fun time talking and catching up with some he hadn't seen in months.

Shivering a bit more from the cold, he noticed a figure approaching him. He looked up, and noticed Emile walking towards him with a smirk. He sat next to him and raised an eye brow. "You cold?" He asked.

Jon rolled his eyes. "What do you think?" He asked. Jon brought out his phone and searched for any text messages. Many of them were 'Merry Christmas' even though it was only Christmas Eve. Sighing, he closed his phone and turned to Emile.

"Why are you here?" He grumbled. The cold was un bearing to him even though he was inside. Chuggaa grinned his trade mark smile. "You look lonely. It's a party!" He exclaimed. His eyes softened. "Party," He demanded.

Jon played with his jacket. "I already talked to some people," He pointed out. "I'm just not in a party mood."

Emile rolled his eyes. "You should be," He said, punching him in the shoulder. "It's a party!" He yelled out. He put his arm around Jon's shoulder. "Live it like a party!" He yelled out dramatically.

Jon rolled his eyes and took Emile's arm off of hm. "Oh shush, Chuggaa," He said, shaking his head. Emile was such a nerd sometimes. Well, to Jon he was. Jon smiled at the thought and Emile tilted his head.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, his brown eyes held much curiosity. "Just at how nerdy you are," He commented. Emile gasped and pointed at himself with a disbelief look. "Me, Mr. Chugga A. Conroy, a nerd?" He asked, and gasped when Jon nodded his head.

Emile put a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Jon. You really do." Jon laughed at this. "Glad to know," He remarked, but was cut off when Tim and Reese came up to them, many other lets players standing in the back around getting ready to open presents. Tim grinned at the two and drank out of his red punch in the cup.

"What are you guys doing," He asked. Emile threw a hand at his own forehead and cried out, "Jon has killed me with insults!" Reese raised an eyebrow at Jon. Jon shrugged. "I have wounded him," He corrected. "That's what he said to me earlier."

Emile frowned. "You ruined my act!" He cried out. "What haven't you ruined Jon?" He asked desperately, clutching where his heart were to be.

Reese rolled her eyes as she looked behind her. Tyler and Josh were picking on Donna again, Yoshi To Mario was trying to calm them down, Donna was about to kill them...

Reese smirked at all the other lets players. "We're going to open presents," She began. "Everyone bought stuff for each other so c'mon, men!" She yelled. "Me and My Ballz!" Tyler had gotten her a gift already before they had arrived. It was a little horse. She continued, "To lead the way!"

Tim picked up his beloved Yoshi and walked beside her. Emile, however, was still doing his 'dramatic' and 'tradgic' scene. Jon stood up from his chair. "Up I say," He commanded. Emile got up and crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

"You're no fun," He pointed out. "All you do is ruin everyone's life long dreams."

Jon shrugged. "It's what I do," He said, smirking at Emile's reaction. They went into the room that had a Christmas tree, the room was over flowing with all the people. Leaning on the door frame, Jon smirked at all the presents. They were pretty nice presents, he had opened some of his.

He got a poison mushroom from Tyler, a plushed pokey from Josh, a hug from Donna (Who she gave to everyone), and Lucah gave him a shirt that said: Super Man 64 Rocks. Emile was smiling brightly when he received his gifts, and never failed to tell everyone thank you. Jon was still leaning on the door frame when Emile gave him his present. Jon looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "It better not be a 'Don't eat the mushroom' joke," Jon said, with an un amused look. Emile held up his hands in defense. "No, it might be something you like," He retorted, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue at Jon.

Jon opened it and stared at it. It was a book with the 'The Run Away Guys' logo on it. He raised an eyebrow. "...What is it?" He asked, curious of the present. Emile shrugged. "A little scrap book with all pictures and crap from all our lets plays," He said, blushing a bit while he looked away. Jon widened his eyes. "Oh, shoot!" He said, suddenly feeling sorry. "It's cool Emile. Thanks," He said, tipping his head at Emile.

Emile smiled brightly and looked at the sky while he pumped a fist to the air. "Heck yes!" He yelled and then paused. Jon looked up too and noticed the plant on the door frame. A mistle toe. Over Emile and Jon. Shit.

Emile smiled awkwardly. "Well, Jon isn't this a surprise?" He gasped when Jon grabbed him by the shoulders. "Shush it, Conroy," Jon demanded.

He wasn't sure why he was acting like this. Emile had been growing on his soft side for a while, but he didn't know he would take it this far. Emile was blushing like an idiot. He tried squirming, but Jon was stronger. "And kiss me," Jon continued.

Jon leaned in and pressed his lips on Emile's softly. Emile gasped at the kiss and it was over all too soon. Emile's eyes were wide and his cheeks were a bright red.

Jon walked off before anyone could see them, leaving a flustered Emile.


	8. Must Be Really Getting To My Mind

Sohinki was sitting in his usual chair, editing his videos. Laser Corn, whom he didn't know where he was, didn't help with the editing and only hurried him up, causing him to have lots of mistakes.

But, Laser Corn had been acting... Different. He sat really close to Sohinki now and he blushed every time Sohinki would touch him. He would always have this pink blush on his cheeks and Sohinki used to think he was sick.

He one asked him, but Laser Corn looked away and put it off. Sohinki had been thinking he, himself, was acting a bit weird too.

He had been seeing Laser Corn in a way that no best friend should see the other. He would always have these little day dreams of him and Laser Corn kissing and holding hands.

Sohinki wasn't the most 'romantic' person per se, but when these thoughts invaded his mind it scared the bloody hell out of his mind.

He hadn't noticed that he was actually 'flirting' with Laser Corn. That scared him shitless. Blushing from more thoughts in his mind, Sohinki continued to edit the video. Jovenshire came in and grabbed a pen.

"Yo, Sohinki, you okay?" He asked, looking at him worriedly. Sohinki looked up confused. "Why?" Jovenshire shrugged. "You look a bit red. You okay, man?" He asked.

_Damn it._ Sohinki thought. _I hadn't even notice._

"Uh, I'm fine man," He answered, smiling crookedly. Jovenshire studied him a bit before nodding. "Okay," He responded, walking out of the room with a few papers and a pen.

Sohinki sighed. That was too close.

Sohinki mind started to drift off away from the video.

Did Laser Corn like him back? He hated to admit it, but he really liked Laser Corn.

Sohinki shook his head, laughing to himself.

"Laser Corn, like me? Yeah right," He muttered to himself.

Sohinki groaned.

Sohinki didn't want to like Laser Corn, he just did. Laser Corn was just funny, perfect, awesome, and wiz at video games. And he was super hot.

Sohinki groaned again.

_This editing must be really getting to my head..._


	9. Author's Note

(A/N: Hey guys, I um... I'm sorry for not getting to some of your requests... I've been trying to watch some videos about them- To get their personalities straight, y'know?  
So, yeah, if you were wondering why your request was not written, it's because I'm trying, TRYING as hard as I can, to get around to them.  
So, yeah.  
Sorry, about the dilemma. ~The Run Away Girl 09 


End file.
